Was it all just a dream
by GaaraRules29
Summary: Nina is a 9 year old girl that loves anime. So she can't believe her eyes when she wakes up in the anime Naruto. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. the story is now M.
1. Owww Man CH1

Hi this is my first fan-fiction I just wanted to give you a sample of my story that I'm writing and if you like it I will continue. I have looked all over for a story that has a girl going to Naruto but I just couldn't find one so I decided to write my own. So here it goes I hope you like it.

Declaration- I do not own Naruto or any of the side stories I do not make any money from this, I am just writing a story to entertain people.

This is a edited version so if you have read this chapter before read it again because it has changed but not but much, it just makes more sense now lol anyway I hope you like it love ya xx :D

* * *

Description- Nina Anne is a Ten year old girl who loves doing crazy things. She is a bit of a klutz but is always trying to help people. I wouldn't call her a tomboy but then again I wouldn't call her a girly girl. She loves anime and has the most amazing parents that love her very much but what she doesn't know is that her mum is pregnant. Nina has mousey blond below the shoulder-blade length hair and bright green eyes but change to a Gold color when she is very emotional.

Chapter 1- This Can't be Real

"Believe it, I'm going to become Hokage one day" I said

Chanting along with the most awesome anime ever, I have all the seasons of Naruto ever released and as you can imagine I have seen all twenty-five episodes in each season. I can't wait for the next one to come out.

"Hey Nina, sweetheart can you come and help me pack away all the food that I just bought please." My mum yelled from the kitchen.

"OK I'll be right there." I replied as I pressed pause the movie and raced into the kitchen to help, tomorrow is my tenth birthday so we were getting ready for the party. I don't have many friends but at least I have my parents and two of the most amazing friends ever, my last birthday they gave me five different colored bracelets, I gave one each to each of them so I only have three now.

I'm lucky when I think about it at least I have friends and family to spend my birthday with, Naruto doesn't have anyone in the beginning, it makes me sad because he must be so lonely.

I started packing away all the biscuits into the lower cupboard when I screamed. My mum turned to see all the food she had just bought scattered all over the floor while I'm up on a chair and then she saw what had made me jump. A mouse raced across the kitchen towards me, it stopped to stare at me for a second and then raced around the chair I'm on and back into its home. Of Course mum started laughing.

"Ha-ha you're scared of a little mouse sweetie?" She said still laughing.

"It's not funny and I wasn't scared it just spooked me a bit." I said as I got down from the chair and as I did I slipped on some slimy egg yolks coursing mum to start laughing even harder, she bent over holding her side. I looked down at myself and I just know I look like a mess. Finally mum gave one last chuckle then took a deep breath and walked over to help me up.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up and I'll clean this up and finish packing the food away." I just nodded and walked carefully so I didn't make a bigger mess. Once in my room I got some clean clothes and a towel, then I made my way to the bathroom again trying not to make a mess. I changed out of my messy clothes and jumped into the shower, I made sure to give myself a good scrub and wash my hair twice (hey I don't want to smell like egg or have any bits still in me). I got out of the shower and put on my clean pajamas because it is night-time anyway.

When I was finished, I went back down stairs, just as I reached the bottom step the front door opened and dad walked in, I ran and jumped knowing he would catch me.

"How was your day my little princess?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Dad I'm not a little princess anymore." I said laughing at how silly he could be.

"Hmm really well let's see huh kiddo?" He said as he put me down then dragged his hand across my head back towards him, I came just below his chest.

"Yes it seems your right, you are no longer a little princess but you are still my princess aren't you?" He said as he bowed over my hand then kissed it, I giggled at how silly my dad is at times but I loved being his princess. I took a deep breath and said with the straightest face I could master.

"You may rise my king" them I bowed myself. We both laughed and then mum came in and kissed dad.

"Well it looks like I will be entertaining royalty tonight at dinner, which reminds me, dinner is ready so please make you way to the dining room your highness's." Dad and I looked at each other and nodded. Dad scooped mum up into his arms and carried her to the dining room, with me following behind them smiling, as I sat down near our Kotatsu dad placed mum gently down on the Kamiza and kissed her on the head.

"For a change the king will do all the work while his queen and princess enjoy themselves." He said as he served the first meal, mum and I giggled and thanked him as he made his way around the Kotatsu to serve the food to us, then we all sat Japanese style and ate my favorite Japanese meal Kushiyaki which is basically skewers of meat and vegetables with a side of tofu, mushrooms, green peppers and asparagus all wrapped up in bacon (Mm mm Yum).

After dinner I went straight to bed to give my mum and dad some time together. Returning to my room after brushing my teeth in the bathroom I closed the door then hopped into bed. I laid there for a few minutes daydreaming about my party tomorrow, and about Naruto hoping they would leading me into a blissful sleep.

(Ting Ting Tong)

What is that sound, I thought, it's like a battle going on. I slowly opened my eyes to see what had woken me, I almost wish I hadn't as the first thing I see is a kunai coming straight at me.

* * *

Hey sorry I didn't add more I just want to see if people will like it and because I felt that it would be a good place to stop it lol keep you in suspense and all that. If people do like it I will be updating regularly otherwise just now and then so if you like it tell me please! Thanks

Kotatsu – Is a Japanese style Table.

Kamiza – Is basically a Japanese cushion that they sit on at the table.


	2. This can't be real CH2

**so here is chapter two rewritten, I hope you like it. Love ya xx :D**

**I would also like to thank Kayy37 you are amazing and thank you so much.**

**Declaration: I do not own any of the naruto story's but I do own the OCs in this story.**

* * *

**Previously** (Ting ting tong)

What is that sound, I thought, it's like there was a battle going on. I slowly opened my eyes to see what had woken me, I almost wish I hadn't as the first thing I see is a kunai coming straight at me.

**Chapter**: **I can't believe this**

I was just about to scream when something zoomed across my vision and hit the kunai, I lifted my head and looked to my right to see who had just saved me. "_I can't believe this" _I said in my head as I saw a leaf shinobi fighting anther shinobi, but I can't tell which village the other guy is from. "_Man I better move before I get caught in the cross fire." _I quickly got up and ran over to the closest tree to hide. Now I just need to figure out how I got here, could I be dreaming? I pinched myself.

"Oww" I said as I rubbed my arm where I left a red mark. Ok so I'm not dreaming then how am I here and how do I get back without getting myself killed. I peered out from behind the tree to see what is going on, but just as I did a hand grabbed me and pushed me up against the tree. I was going to scream when a hand come over my mouth.

"Quiet! Don't make a sound or they will find you" a deep voice said in my ear, when he moved back I saw that it is the man who had saved me. I nodded that I understood, and he removed his hand. I should really thank him for saving me, but just as I was about to say thank you he handed me a scroll.

"Take this and head in that direction, you should arrive by tomorrow night if you keep walking. I will stay here and keep them off of your trail. Now go and stay in the shadows for as long as you can and then run." He said as he pushed me in the direction that he pointed. I stumbled forward a couple of steps before I turned to ask where it was that i was heading. But instead of seeing him all I saw is blood getting slashed all over my face, I wiped my eyes so I could see where it had all come from and just as I feared it was from the man who had saved me.

"I told you to run, I will protect you until I can't any longer but the longer you stay here the harder it will be, now go run." He said coughing up some more blood. I hesitated for a second before I put the scroll he had just handed me in my pocket and just noticed that I am not wearing pyjamas **(if you want to know what she is wearing there is a photo of her at the age of five and when she is eleven they are in my images)**, but I can't think about the right now maybe when there isn't a battle going on. So I tuned and grabbed his arm and turned back in the direction we have to go again.

"Well as I see it the best way to protect me it to stay with me, you wouldn't want me to get lost would you? And plus I'm not just going to leave you here to die." I said turning my head and giving him a small smile. He returned my smile and then we ran from tree to tree hiding in the shadows. After a bit I saw a clearing up ahead, we ran for it and then keep running, we were barely out of the forest when he pushed me to the ground, I turned my head just in time to see him falling to the ground with about fifteen kunai in his back. I quickly moved to his side.

"Hey mister, answer me, please don't die." I said tears coming down my face, I pulled out all the kunai and then turned him back over, I put my head to his chest to see I could hear his heartbeat. At first I thought he was dead but then I felt a slight beat it is faint but there none the less, I have to wake him and somehow move him so we are out of the open.

"Come on wake up, please wake up." I said as I gently shuck him. He moaned and opened his eyes, he looked at me.

"You need to go now I don't care what you say, I'm going to die anyway and I know I'm not going to make it, but if you stay here you're going to die as well and if you die everyone fighting now would be fighting for nothing, so please go I will lead them in another direction." He said as he pushed himself up and then stood up. He is wobbly on his feet and I don't think he can see very well.

"That's just the thing, why are you all trying to protect me, I don't understand?" I said as I wiped away the tears and walked around to stand face to face with him and gave him my best serious face and looked him straight in the eyes. I just notice that this man must be a giant because I barely came up to his chest and I had to stretch my head right back just to see his eyes, _I haven't shrunk, have I? That couldn't have happened could it?_

My mind couldn't dwell much on that thought as it was refocusing on a more important question which was why were they protecting me? I mean I'm not even from this world. The man opened his mouth to say something. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back I stumbled forward and the man court me, I felt him me pull something out of my back, naturally now would be as good a time as ever to scream so I did very loudly if I might add. Man this hurts and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I took a couple of deep breath to steady myself, when I thought that I would be able to stand on my own, I pushed myself up and winced. The man moved me so he was standing with his back to the forest.

"We don't have time to talk right now, every second we waste the more likely you will die. So please, take this and ran as hard as you can in that direction. I will run that way and throw them off your trail." He said as he handed me a kunai and turned me around. I hesitated than ran, he is right I can't help him because I don't know how to fight and I can't heal him and for some reason they are trying really hard to protect me and I don't want them to be fighting for nothing. As I ran I could hear the battle behind me and the pain in my back hurt really bad. I started to cry, so much has happened in just the last ten minutes, "_HOW IS ALL THIS HAPPENING?"_

**Time Skip**

After about two and a half hours of running I slowed to a walk to catch my breath, man am I tried but I can't stop if I'm going to make it by tonight I need to keep moving the sun had come up about half an hour after I started, so at least I can see now but I'm scared that as the sun rises so will the heat.

"I hope not please, please stay nice and cool." I know that it most likely won't and that I am talking to myself. I hope that the man who saved me and all his men are ok and healed up, I really don't want anyone to die, and I really hope that the men from the other village are not coming after me to kill me Which reminds me,_"why are they trying to protect me? And why is the other village trying to kill me? do they want this scroll? Or do they just want to kill me for the fun of it?"_ Thinking about that made me pick up my pace again, it is kind of hard to walk quickly on sand but when there was men dying to protect me I guess giving up some comfort to get there faster is the least I could do, after all if I get to wherever it is that I'm going faster, this battle will end faster right? God I hope so.

**Time Skip**

The sun is directly above me now and it is as hot as I know it would be, I have no moisture in my mouth at all and I could really do with some water right about now. I can only think about water, even the throbbing in my back is second on my mind. Man I really took eating and drinking for granted, what I would do just to be back at home siting on my dad's lap talking and laughing with mum, with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. Thinking about my parents makes me want to cry but with the lack of water in my system they just wouldn't come out, and I could not afford to be crying at a time like this I have to concentrate on getting to the place I'm heading and saying alive.

**Time Skip**

It's not as hot now but there is still a dry warm wind blowing. The sun is behind me now but I am so tired and worn out and I'm not moving very fast, I can barely lift my legs I have never walked this far before. I'm thirsty, tired, and dizzy and my back is really throbbing now it's like every step makes it hurt more. I fell forward to land on my hands and knees, I took a deep breath but it just made it worse. I tried to stand up but fell back down and landed on my stomach. I can't move anymore, I closed my eyes and the face of the man who saved me flashed across my eyes and I remembered why I am pushing myself so hard, I tried to stand again and this time made it.

"_I AM GOING TO GET THERE NO MATTER WHAT."_

**Time Skip**

The sun has almost set now and it's getting cold, there isn't much light and I can't see very well. I looked up and saw a wall of hard sand in the distance and realised that it was a sand village that I was heading to all this time. I smiled at how silly I am, of cause it was a sand village I mean hello I was walking through a desert all day I can't believe that I haven't figured it out earlier. I continued walking, I thought I heard shouting coming from the village but I can't see anything as my vision went black and I felt my legs give up as I fell forwards this time not catching myself. I heard the shouting getting closer but still couldn't understand what they are saying. Then I felt myself being lifted, I have no strength to open my eyes to see who it is.

"Don't worry little one you are safe now." A smooth, deep voice said softy in my ear.

"How old do you think she is?" Asked a soft females voice, as I felt the male carrying me start to move.

"I'll guess around five or six years old." The man said, I am completely shocked how could they not see that I am nine years old I mean that's three to four years younger than I really am, _I couldn't have become younger could I?_

"What do you think a girl her age is doing all the way out here? And where are the child's parents?" The woman asked, I think she was in some kind of semi-shocked state, not every day they see a child wondering the desert I guess.

"I don't know but it's not our job to find out, so leave it be." The man said. I was starting to feel very dizzy again and just before the world went black I heard the women say something but I couldn't make out what it was.

Then everything went silent.

* * *

**So that is chapter two I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you do.**

**thank you again for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoyed my story. **

**Love ya xx :)**


	3. It's him it's really home CH 3

**Hi everyone so here is chapter 3 edited.**

**I would like to thank Lurker(guess) for your advice I really do appreciate it and also Kayy37 thank you for being awesome :D**

**Declare: I do not own Naruto just the OC of this story :) I hope you all enjoy**

**OK so here is chapter three I hope you like it :) love you all.**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Don't worry little one you are safe now." A smooth, deep voice said softy in my ear.

"How old do you think she is?" Asked a soft females voice, as I felt the male carrying me start to move.

"I'll guess around five or six years old." The man said, I am completely shocked how could they not see that I am nine years old I mean that's three to four years younger than I really am, _I couldn't have become younger could I?_

"What do you think a girl her age is doing all the way out here? And where are the child's parents?" The woman asked, I think she was in some kind of semi-shocked state, not every day they see a child wondering the desert I guess.

"I don't know but it's not our job to find out, so leave it be." The man said. I was starting to feel very dizzy again and just before the world went black I heard the women say something but I couldn't make out what it was.

Then everything went silent.

**Chapter 3: It's him, it's really him!**

I woke to soft muttering, I tried to hear what is being said without letting them know I was awake.

"What do you think she was doing out in the desert?"

"Do you think she is a spy?"

"Where do you think her parents are?"

"We should have just left her there to die"

"No she is only a child, we will have to just wait until she wakes to know the answers." A very deep voice said, than I hear only silence. It feels like I am being stared at, so I stayed still and keep my breathing even. Then the soft mumbling started again but this time I can't hear what is being said. After only a couple of seconds, my body must have awaken because the sharp, throbbing pain in my back gave a sharp jab. I cried out and moved to stop the pain as much as I could, then I remembered that I wasn't alone in the room as I hear footsteps coming closer. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I am in a big plain room with hard, red sand walls and floor. The room seemed to be empty except for the bed I am laying on and the men. There is five men standing at the end of the bed looking at me.

"What is your name little one?" The man second to the right asked very gently as if the very breath of his words would blow me away.

_"Ow crap what will my name be I can't tell them my real name they will know that I'm not from here, than all hell will break loose. Quick think of a name you dummy, it can't be a name from this anime. Think..."_

"My name...is...Yuki" I said as I looked down at my hands, I feel really stupid how could I have not thought of a better name, but Yuki is such a common name in most of the anime I have seen.

"Well Yuki, why were you out in the desert all alone? Where are your parents?" Anther man asked

"Um...ow the scroll." I said as I grabbed it from my pocket and held it up.

"I was given this and told to head in this direction." The man in the middle took it and opened it, he read it quickly and his face changed, to it went from curious to shocked in a matter of seconds. He then rolled the scroll up quickly like he didn't want the others see what it says. Then he handed the scroll back to me, I took it feeling a bit nervous at what could be written in the scroll.

"I am so sorry." He said as he bawled,

"I will arrange that for you, now please wait here." He said as he and the other men turned and left the room. I sat there for a second wondering what just happened. I am very curious about the Scroll, so I lifted it and saw a symbol on the top then I opened it.

"Please contacted the hidden leaf village hokage, to get him to send shinobi to collect the girl. Make sure no harm comes to the girl, for she is very precious to the leaf village and if she is harmed there will be war. Protect the girl and do as she wishes she is no threat to your village."

I don't understand how am I precious to the hidden leaf village, I'm not even from this world. I am so confused so many questions have been running though my head and it's starting to make my head hurt. I grabbed my head between my two hands to try to stop my head from splitting in two. After a minute the throbbing subsided and I let out a deep breath.

_"Man that hurt I wonder why? But I think it's best to just leave it be for now."_

**Time skip: about 10 minutes**

One of the men that was here earlier came back.

"We have received word back that the leaf village is sending shinobi to come and get you. They will be here in two days time, which will give you plenty of time to heal for your travel back." The man said very nervously, not once meeting my eyes.

"In the mean time is there anything you would like?" He said still looking at the ground.

I didn't even have time to think about it before my stomach answered for me, I blushed remembering that I haven't eaten for two days.

"Um would it be OK if I could have something to eat and drink, I haven't eaten for a couple of days."

I said fiddling with the blanket on my lap.

"Ow food, yes of course I will get someone to bring you some immediately." He said as he turned and left the room. Shortly after the food arrived carried by a medical ninja, there is a lot of food. There is a bowl of rice, a bowl of ramen, a bowl of some sort of meat with veggies and a cup with water in it. The medical ninja placed the food at the end of the bed.

"Is it OK if I change your bandages now?" He said with an emotionless face. I just nodded feeling a bit uncomfortable having a man do it but I guess it can't be helped. I shifted on the bed so my back was to him, he lifted my shirt up over my head and went to work undoing the bandages, when it is completely off he cleaned the wound again and it started to sting. I held my mouth shut and bit my tongue to stop from crying out loud, then he placed a clean bandage over it and placed my shirt back on. I let go of my breath softly when the stinging lessened. I turned back around and the man put the food tray on my lap, I nodded my thanks and the man left without a word. I dug straight into the food. It tastes so good I'm almost drooling just waiting for the next bite. I ate almost everything I mean I know I'm hungry but I didn't expect to eat all of it. After about three minutes the medical ninja came to collect the tray.

"I was told to ask if there is anything else I can get you?" He said again with no emotion.

"Would it be OK if I could have something to read, it is a bit boring just sitting here and I'm not really tired." I said as I gave him a small smile.

"Would you like me to arrange for someone to read you a story? Or would you rather a picture book?" He said. I had almost forgot that they think I'm a kid but I just really want to read a good book.

"I can read very well sir, so there is no need for a picture book or someone to read a story to me. Just a good novel please" I said again with a small smile, I know I'm not acting like a five year old but I really can't be bothered I just want to relax and read a good book, seems as I can't move around here and I'm guessing they don't have movies so reading is all I can think of.

"Mmm... OK I will see what I can do." And he left leaving me alone again. He came back with a small book I wouldn't even call it a novel, it is less the two centimeters thick but I guess for now it will be OK. When I'm done I'm sure they will give me some broader ranges of books. The book took me less than 20 minutes to read.

"Wouldn't it be better to just bring me five novels now, or are you just going to bring me a book every hour?" I said when he was about to leave with the second book that I read. He turned to look at me as if in thought.

"Your probably right, but I'm also curious as to how a child your age can read so well?" He said as he moved towards me, he stopped at the end of the bed.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was taught to read from before I could walk and I'm a fast learner." I said as calmly as I could, I really hope that he will believe that I don't want to have to try to explain the_," your whole world is an anime in my world and I know what is going to happen."_ I don't want to tell him that anyway, I don't know way but I just don't trust this guy.

"Fine, I will get you three books for now and come back tomorrow morning to give you more." He said and then left. Is it already almost night-time? Well I guess I can understand why today has went by so slowly, but then I can't expect much when I am bed ridden, the only time I have left the bed is to go to the toilet.

**Time skip**

After reading two and a half books I began to get tired so I guess that it is night-time. I fell asleep but had a strange dream, It is hard to piece together there was just flashes of photos across my vision. There is a woman with fiery red hair I can't see the top half of her face because the hair is blown across it but I can see that she is smiling. Then there is a man with blonde hair I can't see anything else in the photo except his hair and in his arms he is holding two bundles of blankets in each hand. Then there is one where one of the bundle is in a crib and one is in the arms of another man. I woke up in a cold sweat, and gasping for air. That dream doesn't make any sense. I know one thing for sure that was no ordinary dream. Once I have taken a couple of deep breaths to calm myself I looked around and noticed that it wasn't a dream, it was all real. Running for my life, thee man getting injured, almost dying in the desert and then ending up in the sand village, what am I going to do. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. Will I ever see my mum and dad again, I know I didn't have the best life but it was my life and I like it. I know that I'm not going to stand a chance here in Naruto, I can hardly fight and I'm not a ninja. I guess if I have to stay here the best thing for me to do is train and get stronger, if I don't I am going to die and I need to figure out what I am going to do with the information I have of this world. Should I change little bits of the story to make it easier for the characters or should I tell the hokage a bit of what I know, I know I can't tell him everything because he has to die even if he is a nice guy but then again he properly won't believe me and i will have to be killed or thrown in prison and then they are going to torcher me for the information.

A knock came at the door interrupting my thoughts. I saw a head poke around from behind it, he looked at me and then opened the door so he was able to come in, he was another medical ninja and he is carrying a food tray. I guess they have to change people each day so the other one can get some rest.

"Well hi there my name is Misory and I will be bringing you food and anything that you need today." He said with a big smile. (sorry I don't know any medical ninja names) He seems like a really nice guy.

"I was told to collect your books is there anything else you would like?"

"Would it be okay… If I can go for a walk around the village, I have always wanted to see the amazing sand Village. Please, oh please, oh please can I?" I said as I looked at him with pleading eyes, I really do want to see the sand village and maybe I can figure out where I am in the time line of Naruto.

"Please I promise I'll be good, it is my last day here so I want to do something other than reading and lying in bed all day. Pretty please with sugar on top." I said giving him the puppy dog eyes when I saw that he was going to say no.

"Oh OK I'll go ask if it's OK for you to walk around, But I don't think they will let you walk around by yourself. Are you sure that you have the strength to move about, you did loss a lot of blood?" He said with true worry in his eyes.

"Thank you and I don't mind, I might get lost if no one is with me, and you are a really kind man but I feel like I have 92% of my energy back and my back doesn't hurt at all, the medical team here are really good. Which reminds me can you thank them for me, I would give them a present to thank them myself, but I don't have anything to make them one and I don't have any money to buy them one, so I will just have to say thank you to them." I said as I gave him a small smile, he returned the smile.

"Well why don't you eat while I go ask if it is OK for you to take a look around and thank the medical team for you." He said as he turned and left, not giving me a chance to say anything. I dug into the food and waited for him to come back.

_ I really do hope that they let me see the village._

* * *

**ok so that was chapter 3.**

**a huge thank you to Kayy37 for being my beta.**

**Thank you all for reading and please tell me what you think. Love ya :)**


	4. Lets be friends CH4

**I am so sorry that I am late getting this chapter up but I was having all the other chapters and this one beta so if you have already read the other chapters they are now re-done and some things have changed.**

**Declaim: I do not own Naruto **

**Thank you to my beta Kayy37 and I am so sorry you had trouble with this chapter.**

**anyway here is chapter 4 I hope you like it, please tell me what you think.**

**Love ya xx :D**

* * *

**Previously:** "Please I promise I'll be good, it is my last day here so I want to do something other than reading. Pretty please with sugar on top." I said giving him the puppy dog eyes when I saw that he was going to say no.

"Ow OK I'll go ask if it's OK for you to walk around, But I don't think they will let you walk around by yourself. Are you sure that you have the strength to move about, you did loss a lot of blood?" He said with true worry in his eyes.

"Thank you and I don't mind, I might get lost if no one is with me, and you are a really kind man but I feel like I have 92% of my energy back and my back doesn't hurt at all, the medical team here are really good. Which reminds me can you thank them for me, I would give them a present to thank them myself, but I don't have anything to make them one and I don't have any money to buy them one, so I will just have to say thank you to them." I said as I gave him a small smile, he returned the smile.

"Well why don't you eat while I go ask if it is ok for you to take a look around and thank the medical team for you." He said as he turned and left, not giving me a chance to say anything. I dug into the food and waited for him to come back, I really do hope that they let me see the village.

**Chapter 4: Let's be friends**

After I finished the food the man left for me I decided to finish the book I had been reading the night before. I only have two more chapters to go and it is getting really interesting, who would have thought that in an Anime they have some good writers. I finished reading the book, it kinda sucks because it only took me about four minutes to finish it and now I have nothing to do. I am not the kind of person that likes to sit around all the time, I am an active girl who likes to run around like most nine year old's. Wait I guess I'm ten now as I was walking though the desert on my birthday, well that sucks but then again I am meant to be a five years old here. I still don't understand how this all happen but every time I try to remember my head starts hurting and I feel like I am going to be sick or pass out, so I think it would be best to just not try for now but I know I am going to have to remember soon. Just then I saw a hand wave across my vision, I looked to the side to see that the nice medic man is back and is trying to get my attention.

"There you are I thought I had lost you for a minute there." He said with a small chuckle, I just gave him a smile not wanting to tell him what I was thinking about.

"Well it seems that it is OK for you to walk around but you are to go with Yashamaru, he will make sure that nothing happens to you and that you don't get lost." He said as he moved aside to show me the other man who was in the room.

"Hello I am Yashamaru, what is your name?" He said given me a small smile.

"I'm Ne...(cough, cough) sorry my name is Yuki, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I gave him a small smile of my own. D_amn I almost told him my real name I have to be more careful._ I can't remember but I think I have seen him somewhere before. So I'm not sure if he can be trusted or not because in the beginning most of the sand ninja's are bad guys, but then again I don't know where I landed in the story. Hopefully going out and looking around will help me figure out just when I am.

"Well ain't you a polite young girl and it is nice to meet you too, now are you ready to go?" He moved to the side and held one arm out towards the door then he held the other out to me. I gave him a big smile and nodded, I jumped out of the bed and ran over and grabbed his hand. I am still not sure whether he is good or not but I am really excited to see the sand village, I mean how many people get to walk around in a village that's in an anime, _this is so AWESOME I can't wait_. We left the building but he stopped after exiting the door, I turned and looked up at him.

"So what do you want to do, like where do you want to go?" He said as he tilted down so he could be eye level with me.

"Do you know any good look out places?" I said giving him a big smile. He nodded and stood back up and took my hand again. He turned left and started walking.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you come to be in this village?" He said looking down to me as we walked, I noticed that the smile is no longer on his face. S_o they sent him to get information out of me, he is probably really good at telling when someone is lying I have to be careful._ I took a deep breath to calm myself and steady myself as well.

"I was traveling with some ninja's to the leaf village when we were ambushed, the leader of the shinobi saw that it would be to dangerous for me to stay there, so his man led them in another direction while he took me. But he was already injured from a earlier battle so we were moving a lot slower than the other ninja's. They figured it out quickly and he know they would caught us in no time, and so he know he wasn't going to make it so he handed me a scroll and I managed to get away." I started to cry again thinking about the man who saved me.

"Maybe I should of ran when he told me to instead of arguing with him. But I just couldn't leave him there, he could barely stand let alone try and fight but I couldn't just leave him there, all alone surrounded by the enemy trying to protect me but I also know that I was more of a burden then an real help." I started crying more, and he stopped and knelt down again and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You are a brave, kind-hearted, smart young girl and I understand that you were just trying to help him but you need to understand that there was nothing you could have done but did as he said." He then pulled me into his embrace and I couldn't help but cry even more. After a little bit I started to take in deep breaths and tried to stop crying _I mean you never know he could still be alive_,Yashamaru moved back slowly and placed his hands on my shoulders again.

"I am sorry I didn't mean for you to get upset, he must have been a really kind man to have someone as gentle as you to cry for him." He said as he wiped away the rest of my tears and gave me a kind small smile. _You know what I am starting to think he is a good man, if only I could remember who he is._

"It's OK, it's not your fault but yes he saved me many times in the short time we were together, he was a very kind-hearted man." I said looking at him, I don't really feel like smiling so I just wiped my face with my sleeve so that there was no more tears, and took a deep breath.

"So... How far is the look out place?" I said trying to change the subject. His face changed, I think he almost forgot where we were meant to be heading. He stood back up and then straightened out his clothes, then he held out his hand for me to take again and smiled down to me.

"It's not far, you should be able to see it soon." He said after that we didn't talk and it felt kind of unconfutable. But just before I could say anything I heard shouting and screaming coming from close by. I noticed that Yashamaru had heard it too and we took off running towards the sound, we turned a corner and saw some children up a head, then Yashamaru took off even faster and jumped in front of a little girl that is about to be hit with flying sand.

"You can't do this Gaara" he shouted and I just remembered where I have seen the man before,_ he is Gaara's uncle man I am so stupid why couldn't I have remember that sooner. _I do however remember this scene it's where the children are playing and then their ball lands on top of a ledge and Gaara gets it for them hoping they will let him play with them, only to have the kids run away and say that he is creepy which makes Gaara upset and almost hurt the kids. I ran to the girl behind Yashamaru.

"Its ok your safe now?" I said and bent down to help her up, I ran to the other children doing the same thing, all the children went straight to Yashamaru and he looked them over to make sure they weren't seriously injured, which I know they weren't so I just walked over to Gaara.

"Stop don't go near him, he is dangerous and creepy." One of the children that was just injured shouted to me when she saw me move towards him. But I choose to payed no attention to them I kept walking and stopped just I front of Gaara. I bent down and picked up his teddy bear that he always carries with him in the anime when he was a child, I stood back up and held it out towards him and gave him a big smile.

"Here this is yours isn't it?" He only nodded and took the teddy and hugged it to his chest and then looked at the ground again.

"My names Yuki, what's your name?" Holding out my hand as I introduced myself. He looked up at my hand and then at me and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm Gaara" he said as he took my hand and shook it. _OMG I just shook Gaaras hand, I mean Thea Gaara, if I could pick any Naruto character's hand to shake it would be Gaara's._

"Will you play with me Gaara?" I said as I bent back down and picked up the ball. Gaara is the most misunderstood and feared in the Beginning of Naruto, if I can make his pain go away even if only for a couple of minutes I'm sure it will make his life a lot easier. I just can't stand it, how could everyone be so mean to him.

He nodded and gave me a very small smile, I took a couple of steps back and then placed the ball on the ground and gently kicked it to him, it went straight to him and he stopped it with his foot. He swung his leg back and kicked the ball back to me but as he kicked it, it lifted off the ground and went flying though the air. I turned and ran never taking my eye off the ball, I got in front of it intending to catch it, but as the ball hit my chest I fell backward and hit my head on the sand wall.

"Ouch, man that hurt!" I said as I rubbed my head where there is now a lump, I looked up at Gaara and saw his face. O_h no he is going to think that it's his fault and that he hurt's everyone, no no no that's not good, quick dummy think of something fast, Got it. _I smiled and stood up.

"Hey Gaara that was quite a nice kick, you really got some power in those legs." I said laughing as I ran back over to him. He looked at me with shock written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, does your head hurt, I didn't mean to. Everyone around me always gets hurt." He said and looked at the ground, I can see that he is just about to cry, _oh man now i'v done it._

"Hey it wasn't your fault that I hit my head and it doesn't hurt that bad anyway." I said giving him a smile which he didn't see because he is still looking at the ground and I can see that tears have started to form.

"Gaara will you be my friend, Oh I have an idea hold out your wrist and close your eyes." I said as I placed the ball on the ground and then held out one of my hands for him to take.

"You want to be my friend? But I just hurt you" he said losing the battle to keep his tears in.

"Of course I want to be your friend, you are so nice and I already said that hitting my head wasn't your fault, I am kind of clumsy so I manage to hurt myself all the time." I said laughing at myself and rubbing my head he looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"So how about it, can we be friends or am I to weird, you know I only have two other friends everyone else thinks I'm to hypo and weird." I said giving him a smile, he smiled at that so I held out my hand again, and he didn't hesitate to put one of his hands in it.

"Now close your eyes until I say so, OK?" He did and I removed on of the coloured bracelets that my friends gave me for my birthday last year and tied it around his wrist.

"OK you can open your eyes now" he lifted his arm and looked at the bracelet.

"This is a friendship bracelet, so as long as you wear it we will always be friends." I said and gave him a big smile _(A big closed eyes smile)_, I opened my eyes and Gaara gave me a big smile and hugged me. _OMG I am getting hugged by Gaara this is so totally awesome._ I hugged him back.

"Promise me that no matter what happens we are always going to be friends" I said when he pulled away, he nodded.

"Are you OK Yuki, here let me see your head." Yashamaru said as he came up behind me making me jump out of my skin, _man ninja's can be so quite when they want to be._

"Sorry you just scared me." I said when I saw him look at me strangely.

"Sorry I didn't mean to just a habit I guess." He said as he knelt down to look at my head, I stood still and looked at Gaara and pulled a silly face.

"Your.. so..weird.." Gaara said though laughter, _well that's good I made him laugh, which considering that you barely get to see him smile in the anime it's actually quite a sight see him laughing. _

"OK so your head doesn't look to bad but I am going to have to return you to the hospital now, I am afraid we are already late getting you back, and I think it would be good if you don't move around too much." He stood back up and dusted off his clothes.

"Gaara I think it's best if..." Yashamaru started before I cut him off.

"Hey can Gaara come with us and then you can drop him off home later?"

"Please I would really like to talk to Gaara more please, oh please." I said hoping that he doesn't make Gaara go home by himself because if he does I don't know if he is still going to kill that drunk man or not but I just don't want to take that risk.

"How about it Gaara would you like to come with me to drop off Yuki?" Yashamaru said looking down at Gaara with a smile.

"Can I really come with you uncle?" He said looking up at Yashamaru with hope in his eyes.

"Yes if you want too I don't see way not." He said as he reached out and ruffled Gaaras hair.

"Yay then let's go." I said as I grabbed Gaaras hand and took of running.

"Catch us if you can." I said looking back at Yashamaru and stuck my tongue out at him and laughed, I looked over at Gaara and saw him smiling.

"Come on we need to run faster so he doesn't catch us." I said laughing and ran just a little bit quicker, I was never very good at running and having become younger doesn't help any. Of course me being so clumsily I tripped over my own foot and fell flat on my face.

"Oww." I said, lucky I let go of Gaaras hand at the last-minute or he would have fallen over too.

"Are you OK?" I hear Gaara and Yashamaru say at the same time.

"Yep I'm fine" I said with my face still in the dirt, I rolled over onto my back and sat up and wiped my face with my hands. Yashamaru walked over to me and lifted me up to stand.

"Thank you, I guess you caught us then." I said smiling.

"Yes I did, but I am pretty sure I told you that you shouldn't move around so much with that head injury?" He said crossing his arms over his chest and pulling a straight face, but I know he is just trying not to laugh.

"You did but I didn't listen and besides I haven't moved around for two whole days, this is my last day here so I wanted to have fun with Gaara not sit around and rest." I said crossing my own arms and making a straight face while looking at him.

"I'm sorry but if you keep moving around like you are you are going to put yourself in a coma." He said looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"OK fine but Gaara is still coming with us just no more running deal?" I said holding out my hand to Yashamaru, he gave a small chuckle and shook my hand.

"You make a tuff bargain young girl." We all laughed at that and walked back to the hospital.

"So is Yashamaru your uncle, Gaara?" I said and looked over to him.

"Yes my mum died giving birth to me and Yashamaru is my mother's brother so he takes care of me." He said looking so sad it really makes me regret asking.

"I'm sorry." I said as I stopped and turned to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"But it is hay kind of good that Yashamaru isn't weird-looking." I said raising my voice a bit so Yashamaru can hear me, he turned his head to look at me.

"And why is that?" He asked, I just smiled and lend over so my head was right next to Gaaras ear.

"Because now you can make him look weird by drawing on his face while he's sleeping and make him look really silly." I whispered in Gaaras ear which made him smile and look at Yashamaru, Yashamaru looked from Me to Gaara and then back to me again.

"What did you just tell him?" He said looking at me, I just smiled and grabbed Gaaras hand again and walked past him.

"I guess you will never know until it happens." I said looking back at him with a straight and slightly scary face, then I just laughed.

"Hey Gaara would you like to learn a song that my grandmother taught me before she died so that I would never feel alone?" I said looking straight ahead.

"Yes please"

"OK I won't sing all of it just the first, second verses and the chorus OK?" I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

_**"I waited for you today**_

_**But you didn't show**_

_**No no no**_

_**I needed You today**_

_**So where did You go?**_

_**You told me to call**_

_**Said You'd be there**_

_**And though I haven't seen You**_

_**Are You still there?**_

_**I cried out with no reply**_

_**And I can't feel You by my side**_

_**So I'll hold tight to what I know**_

_**You're here and I'm never alone**_

_**And though I cannot see You**_

_**And I can't explain why**_

_**Such a deep, deep reassurance**_

_**You've placed in my life**_

_**We cannot separate**_

_**'Cause You're part of me**_

_**And though You're invisible**_

_**I'll trust the unseen**_

_**I cried out with no reply**_

_**And I can't feel You by my side**_

_**So I'll hold tight to what I know**_

_**You're here and I'm never alone."**_

"So there you have it, it's really easy to learn but I can write it down for you to remember if you like?" I said looking over at him and saw that he and Yashamaru had their mouths open and were staring at me.

"What?"

"You have a really beautiful voice." Yashamaru said.

"Yes it is really beautiful." Gaara said nodding and smiling.

"Thank you both, I do like sing." I said smiling at them.

"Anyway we better get going it is getting dark." I said feeling a bit uncomfortable with them still staring at me.

"Yes your right, let's go and when we get there I'll write the song down for Gaara." Yashamaru said smiling at Gaara.

"Thank you uncle." Gaara said returning the smile.

And we started walking again.

When we got there I noticed that there is ANBU ninja from the hidden leaf standing at the door to the room that I am temporally staying in. Yashamaru pushed me and Gaara behind him and got out a kunai and took up a fighting stance.

"Your from the leaf village what are you doing here?" Yashamaru said and stared daggers at then. _man I better do something before anyone gets hurt._

"Yashamaru its ok I think they are here for me." I said as I moved out from behind him and put my hand on the arm that is holding the kunai. he relaxed a little and lowered the kunai but didn't put it away, I shook my head and turned to look at the ANBU, just then someone opened the door to my room and two man walked out. One of the man is ANBU I guess he is the leader of the group and the other man is the sand shinobi that read the scroll when I first woke up.

"Ow there you are. See just like I said she is fine and well." The man said as he stepped to the aside to let the ANBU leader see me clearly, Gaara moved out from behind Yashamaru too and stood beside me. The man moved forwards and knelt in front of me, his man did the same and knelt behind him.

"You really have returned, we will protect you from now, until you are home and safe." he said and bowled his head his man did the same, then he and his man stood back up and he tuned to the sand shinobi.

"We will be leaving first thing in the morning, so you may go now." The sand ninja nodded and walked pashed us, then the ANBU walked into the room and took up post all around the room. I tuned to Yashamaru and Gaara.

"Well...it looks like your safe now, we better be going too Gaara." Yashamaru said and put his hand on Gaaras shoulder to turn him.

"Wait, thank you for today I really had fun." I said as I walked over and gave him a hug.

"And Gaara you haven't promise me that we will always be friends no matter what?" I said as I turned to him.

"I promise to always wear this bracelet and always be your friend." he said as he lifted his arm to show me the bracelet, I smiled and hugged him.

"Always remember that there is love in this world." I whispered in his ear and then pulled away from him.

"Well we have to be going, be safe and try to stop hurting yourself ok." Yashamaru said and we all laugh.

"I will try, and thank you again." I said then they turned and walked away, at the end of the hall they tuned and waved, and I waved back giving then a big smile then they turn the corner. I turned and walked into the room after I past the door one of the ANBU closed it and went back to his spot. I stood just in front of the door not really conferrable with them all staring at me.

"We will be leaving early so it would be best for you to finish you food quickly then get some sleep, we will be standing guard so there is no need to wary." the leader said, and I nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. He nodded and turned to his man they all nodded at the same time and then vanished, then he walked over to the far wall to stand guard, I sighed and started to eat.

when I finished I got under the covers and fell asleep almost as soon as I closed my eyes, I must have been more tied then I though.

* * *

**Well there you have it so sorry again for being late.**

**Next chapter she travels to the leaf village.**

**anyway tell me what you think and thank you for reading my story :D love ya xx**


	5. A long journy CH5

**Hi everyone so here is chapter 5 I hope you like it. I have change the rating to M just to be safe.**

**Declaim: I don't own naruto I only own my OC'S.**

**I would like to say a big thank you to my beta Kayy37 for doing your best even though you don't know anything about the anime :D**

**anyways enjoy and please review. love ya :) xx**

* * *

**Previously: **"We will be leaving early so it would be best for you to finish you food quickly then get some sleep, we will be standing guard so there is no need to worry." The squad leader said, and I nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. He nodded and turned to his men they all nodded at the same time and then vanished, he then walked over to the far wall to stand guard, I sighed and started to eat.

When I finished I got under the covers and fell asleep almost as soon as I closed my eyes, I must have been more tied then I thought.

**Chapter five: A long journey**

I felt myself being gently shaken,_ I really don't feel like getting up it only feels like I have been asleep for a couple of minute. _I moaned and opened my eyes and saw that it is the squad leader that was sent to take me to the leaf village. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Is it time to go?" I asked as I stretched my arms over my head.

"No, not yet but I think it would be better for you to wake up now, then trying to wake you later, so eat and then we will be going." He said as he handed me a bowl of noodles.

"Thank you, umm would it be ok if I can have a pen and a piece of paper?" I said as I took the bowl and placed it on my lap.

"Of cause, I will go and get them brought to you now." He said as he bowled and then vanished,_ man I don't think I will ever get use to that. _I sighed and decided to have my food finish before he gets back so I have more time to write. I have just finished the noodles when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said giving permission to enter. The door opened and one of the ANBU walked in.

"I was told to bring you writing equipment." He said as he walked over to the bed.

"Thank you." I said as I got out from under the blankets and hung my legs over the side of the bed. He placed the stuff at the end of the bed and gave a small nod.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He said as he stepped back.

"No, thank you." I said as I brought my legs up and tucked them under me and crawled to the end. I knelt at the end of the bed and began to write, I saw the ANBU nod and vanish. I finished off the letter and then made sure that it was dry before rolling it up. I cleaned up the equipment I didn't use and then the stuff I did. I got out of bed and put my shoes on, I then sat back on the bed to wait for them to come and get me.

A knock came on the door and I got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are you ready to go?" The squad leader asked.

"Not yet would it be ok if I delivered this to my friend first?" I asked as I held up the letter.

"I'm afraid not we really must be going but if it's ok with you one of my squad members can do it for you and then they can catch up with us when they is done." He said as he held out his hand.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I made us late." I said as I handed over the letter.

"It's ok, it wasn't you that made us late, but we do have to be going now." He said as he took the letter and handed it to one of the girls in the group, I nodded and walked out of the room.

"I just remembered that I have forgotten to tell you my name and the names of my team. My name is Hideki. The men that brought you the writing equipment this morning is Ikki, the one with your letter is Setsuna, then there is the women wearing the blue swell mask her name is Kyou, the men is Kouta, and then last there is Akari." He said as he pointed to each squid member and introduced them, then he turned and started walking away. I took a step to follow him only to be stopped by a hand. I looked at the hand in front of me and then the at owner, it belongs to the men that brought me the writing equipment Ikki. I smiled at him and placed my hand in his, we then started walking and all the ANBU followed. S_o I have six ANBU protecting me three-men and three woman. _Just as we got outside Hideki stopped and turned to us.

"Ikki can you explain to the girl the plan and rules please? Setsuna and I will be right back." The squad leader Hideki said before he and the one with my letter Setsuna walked on a head. Ikki relaced my hand and walked to stand in front of me he then knelt down and then placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Ok, so we are going to be traveling at a very fast pace, we will only be stopping to go to the bath room and for a short break. We know that you will not be able to keep up with us so you will be carrying you on our backs all the way, we will change every five hours carrying you but we will not be stopping for that either, we will be passing you as we run. Our one mission is to get you back to the hidden leaf alive and safe." He said. _Men are they insane how is passing me when running getting me back to the village safely, in the anime they jump/run from tree to tree if one of them slip when passing me, it's going to kill me or its going to end up really hurting._

"Are you sure you guys won't drop me?" I say feeling a bit nervous at how they will react, I know their mission is to get me back unharmed but I sort of just insulted them, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Ikki's hands started to shake, as did the rest of him, then I heard him start to laugh. Then just as quickly as he started, he stop and tried to cover it with a cough.

"Huh hnm, no we won't drop you we are all very skilled." He said as he removed one of his hands and pointed to all six ANBU, sent to protect me.

"Oh and one more thing, Akari." He said as he turned to her and he stood up and stepped back, Akari stepped forwards and knelt down in front of me she then took off her pack and placed it between us.

"Ok close your eyes and hold out your arms little one I have a surprise for you." She said as she placed her hand on the opening of her pack. I did as she said and closed my eyes and held out my arms, I felt something light rest on my arms.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." She said, I opened my eyes and looked at her, she stood back up and walked back to her spot she gave me a small nod, so I looked down at what she has placed in my hands, it is something wrapped in cloth, I shifted the weight to my left arm and unwrapped the cloth.

"I hope you like it I made it this morning especially for you." Akari said

"We all helped make it for you." Said Kouta as he crossed his arms and looked at Akari, I smiled at them. _They must know each other really well._ I looked at the outfit that all of them made for me.

"Wow they are so amazing, thank you guys so much." I said as I ran and gave them all a hug.

"Anyway why don't you go put it on, and you might want to make it quick or Hideki will be angry that we are taking so long." Akari said as she pointed to a door, I nodded and ran over to it, I open the door and walked inside then closed it behind me. It looks like an outside bathroom, and there was a full length mirror in there. I placed my new clothes on the corner of the sink and started to remove my clothes. Once I am out of them I put my new ones on and looked at myself in the mirror as I tied my hair up in a ponytail **(If you haven't seen what she looks like which is the story picture, here is what she looked like in the pic, with my own touches)**. I have two fish-net elbow band and two half fish-net leg warmers, a black tight-fitting singlet that stops above my bellybutton and last, a light blue skirt with a belt and black shorts underneath. This outfit looks really good on me but it would look a lot better on my ten-year old body instead of this five-year old. I finished tying up my hair, and as I did the kunai and the scroll that the man gave me fell out of my old clothes. I bent down and picked up the scroll and Kunai and put them in the pocket of my new skirt. I then turned and open the door.

"Ok it looks like we are all ready to go, Kyou." Hideki said as he nodded to the only ANBU person that hasn't said a word since they arrived, she gave a small nod then walked up to me and handed me a black coat with a hood, I put it on as fast as I can, all of them are wearing them too. She turned around and knelt down for me to get on her back. She turned her head around to look at me and gave a small nod, I hopped on her back and she stood up. She is carrying me so easily it'd as if I weigh nothing at all. She walked over to stand in the middle of the group, I felt the hood of the cape that is resting on my back lift and be placed on my head. I turned my head to see that it was Ikki.

"Just to make sure you don't get sun-burnt." He said then moved back to his spot on the left side of me, Hideki is in the lead with Akari and Kouta at the rear and on my right side is Setsuna, I am guessing that she has already deliver my letter to Gaara. Hideki started running and so did everyone else, Hideki nodded to the man on guard of the village entrance and then they took off at a faster pace moving though the sand so quickly it feels like they are not even touching the ground, _well here we go._ I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath to relax my body.

**Gaara's POV**

I lay wake in my bed every night just waiting for the sun to rise and tonight is no different. And neither is Someone coming in though my window, it makes a loud creaking sound when it is being opened, I opened my eyes and got up out of bed and ran over to the wall next to the window. As it opened I ducked down to hide behind my cupboard, the sun is only just rising so I can only see a shadow moving away from the window.

"It's Ok, I am just here to deliver a letter to you" a females voice said as she reached into a pouch and brought out a folded piece of paper, she turned around to face me and handed it to me, I took the piece of paper and looked down at it for a second, when I looked back up the women was gone. I looked back down at the letter in my hands, I opened it.

_Dear Gaara_

_Thank you for making my last day here in the village fun and one to remember, I will always be your friend, I also wrote the words to the song for you because I forgot to yesterday._

_Here they are._

_"I waited for you today, But you didn't show, No no no, I needed you today, so where did you go? You told me to call, Said You'd be there, and though I haven't seen You, Are You still there?_

_I cried out with no reply, And I can't feel You by my side, So I'll hold tight to what I know, You're here and I'm never alone._

_And though I cannot see you, And I can't explain why, Such a deep, deep reassurance, You've placed in my life, We cannot separate, 'Cause You're part of me, And though You're invisible, I'll trust the unseen._

_I cried out with no reply, and I can't feel you by my side, so I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here and I'm never alone."_

_And please remember what I told you there is love in this world but sometimes it's hard to draw a line between love and hate, if you can hate you can also love please remember this and that no matter what happens we will always be friends. Well I guess this is goodbye I will miss you Gaara._

_Until we meet again, stay safe_

_Love your friend forever Yuki_

I started to cry before I stood up and ran out of the house, I ran as fast as I can to the village entrance, but I am to late she is gone. I can still see them but only as far off shadows.

"Goodbye Yuki and thank you for being my friend. I will never forget you." I whispered to myself as I watch them until they are out of sight, then I turned around and walked back to my room holding the letter in my hands gently. I went straight to my room and sat on my bed and read the letter over and over again, then I decided to write my own letter for her, I will give it to her the next time we meet.

**Nina POV and time skip seven hours**

We are still in the desert and the sun is directly above us and it is hot but not as hot as when I first made this trip maybe because this time I am not walking and because there is a nice cool wind. I am now getting carries by kouta who seems to have a bit more difficulty careering me, he keeps having to re-lift me and move me about a lot on his back, I guess strength isn't his strong skill unlike kyou, I think he is still young I would say about twenty one at the most.

"Are you ok? Am I to heavy?" I whispered very quietly near his ear so that no one else would hear. He turned his head slightly so he can look me in the eyes, I lend my head to the side to make it easier for him.

"No you are as light as a feather, but my shoulders are tightening up from having them in the same spot for so long and the heat isn't helping any" he said as he tried to roll his shoulders to loosen them a bit, I smiled at him then moved my head back behind him. I removed my hands from around his neck and placed them on his shoulders and started to massage them, he tensed up for only a second before he let his body relax. I use to give my dad massages when he got home from work.

**Flash back**

"Hi daddy how was your day?" I said as I looked up at him with a big smile on my face, he took of his coat and hung it up.

"Long and tiring but better now that I'm home with you." He said as he turned and looked down at me with a smile of his own. He held out is hand and we walked into the lounge room, he sat down on the edge of his chair and started to rub his shoulders.

"So what about you? How was your day?" he said as he stop massaging his shoulders and looked at me.

"My day was awesome, my friend Kayy had a costume birthday party. I dressed up as Cinderella, Cristal dressed up as sleeping beauty and Kayy was Rapunzel it was so much fun, and we ate lots of lollies and cake." I said smiling at dad.

"I hope you brushed you teeth when you got home or the will all fall." He said as he started ticking me, I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes...I...Did…Please...Stop" I stumbled out and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Ok, ok I will stop if you give me one of your amazing massage." He said tickling me even more until I gave in.

"Ok I'll do it. Now please stop." I said when I couldn't take anymore. He stopped tickling me and started laughing. I stood up and hoped up on the couch behind him, he undid his tie and then took off his work shirt and placed it on the chair next to his, I picked up a jar of tiger balm that is always sitting on the coffee table next to dad's chair. I undid the lid and dug my finger into it, then I handed to jar and lid to dad and started massaging one shoulder at a time until they are completely lose.

"Thank you sweet heart, you are the best daughter in the world."

**End of flash back**

"Are you ok?" said kouta, he is looking at me and I'm guessing that he has been for a while, everyone else is looking at me too. Then I felt why, I am crying I wiped them away and gave him a small nod.

"I'm ok." I said as I continued massaging his shoulders trying to distract myself from thinking about my family and home, I don't know how I got here and I don't know how to get back. Kouta looks like he wants to ask what make me cry but I think he thought better of it and just nodded and turned his head back around. _Thank you kouta. _We travelled in silence again and made it to the forest in no time. The ANBU climbed the trees and started jumping from tree to tree.

**Time skip**

We have been traveling for about twenty three hours and it has been dark for some time now but the sun should be rising very soon. I am now being carried by ikki, I have now made it a think to massage them as they carry me, I mean it's the very least I can do for them.

"We will be stopping in about seven hours' time for a brake." Hideki called over his shoulder to his team and they all nodded.

**Time skip**

I am now being carried by hideki and I am feeling really tied now, I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes. All of a sudden hideki stopped and jumped down from the trees, I lifted my head and opened my eyes. We have stopped in a very small clearing. Hideki knelt down and I hoped off, but my legs just wouldn't hold my weight and I started to full, only to be caught by ikki he lifted me up and placed me under a tree.

"Here eat this and then try and get some sleep, ok?" he said as he handed me a sandwich then he sat down next to me to eat his own sandwich, I dug into mine and feel asleep straight afterwards.

**Ikki's POV**

I watched her eat the sandwich quickly but somehow gracefully, after taking her last bite she closed her eyes and brought her knees up to rest her head on, and in a matter a seconds her breathing evened and she is asleep, I smiled at how innocent she is. I moved her so she can lay her head on my lap and sleep more comfy. I then closed my own eyes to sleep.

**Nina POV and Time Skip**

I woke up to shouting and me getting bounces around, I opened my eyes to see that I am over someone's shoulder and they are jumping from tree to tree, and they are not being very gentle about it either. I lifted my head a bit to see a ninja that I haven't seen before following close behind and Setsuna and Ikki following trying to catch up. I turned my head to see who is carrying me, only to see a ninja from the hidden mist village. I held in my scream and tried to calm myself._ OK calm down and think of a plan._ I turned my head again to see that the other ninja has stopped and is trying to stopping Setsuna and Ikki from coming to get me. _OK now is my chance. _I unclipped my coat and slammed my foot into the hidden mist ninja and punched him in the back at the same time, the ninja started to full forward and started making sounds of pain, I pushed off his shoulder and landed on my stomach on the branch I quickly got to my feet and faced him.

"You little bitch you're going to pay for that, just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't hurt you... BADLY." He said as he started walking towards me, I backed up as far as I could and felt my back hit the trees base, the ninja smile.

"Nowhere to run, your mine." He said then he swung and punched me in the jaw, he gave a mean, creepy chuckle. I pushed off the base and charged at him to head butt him in the stomach, he fell backwards and placed his arm around him stomach.

"I am going to enjoy see them pull you apart." He stood up and reached to his right hip and grabbed out a Kunai and pointed it at me.

"Now come along nicely and I won't have to hurt you." He said as he started to walk towards me again, I put my hand in my pocket and felt my own Kunai. We heard an ear-piercing scream and then a loud explosion, the ninja turned right around to see if he can see who the scream belong to. Now's my chance I pulled out my Kunai and ran quietly up to him and stabbed him in the back, I pushed the Kunai as hard as I could and I hear him let out a cry of pain, I turned and ran as fast as I could. Knowing that, that wouldn't kill him but it just might slow him down a bit. I started to climb down the tree quickly, when I was almost at the bottom I jumped and stared to run back towards where I had last seen the ANBU team.

"You're so dead when I catch you." I heard the mist ninja shout as he started jumping down from the tree, I picked up my speed and ran even harder. I heard a thud signalling that he is now on the ground and chasing me.

"I am coming to get you little girl, run run as fast as you can." He shouted, he sounds a lot closer than I thought he would be. All of a sudden I saw a Kunai coming straight at me, I ducked and heard a gaging sound, I turned my head and saw the Kunai in the hidden mist ninja's heart I shuffled backwards away from him, then another Kunai went flying into the ninja's neck. He started gaping and gasping, blood started coming out of his mouth when he started to cough. He looked at me with sad eyes and tears started running from his eyes. He fell backwards and landed on his back.

"Jurou I am sorry I…." He choked out and then he started coughing again, I crawled over to him and looked down at him, I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Who is Jurou?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"He's my son." He manage to get out, I placed his hand back down and then placed my hands around the Kunai that was in his neck, to try to slow the bleeding I felt a small stinging sensation coming from my hands but chose to ignore it for now.

"Why did you try to kidnap me?" I asked

"To save my son." He said as he started coughing up blood again. I rolled the ninja on his side so he wouldn't choke on the blood.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked when he had stopped coughing.

"Because I don't like to see people die and because you have your son to take care of." He then closed his eyes.

"No no no you're not dyeing here." I said as I put my hand near his nose to see if he was still breathing.

"Thank goodness." I said when I felt a soft breath on my hand.

"Are you Ok?" Setsuna asked as she walked up to me.

"Yes I am fine, but can you help him please?" I asked with pleading eyes, she looked down at the man.

"He is the enemy." She stated.

"Yes but he was only following orders, for the sake of his son, please I am begging you save him." I begged with my hands still trying to stop the bleeding.

"Fine we can bring him back for questioning." She said as she rolled him on his back and removed the Kunai from his chest, she then started to heal him.

"You are lucky it missed his heart." She said as she finished with the chest wound, she then removed the Kunai from his neck and began to heal this wound too.

"This one is a lot more serious, I don't think I have the Chakra to heal him." She said, then she started to pull her hands away, I grabbed them with both of mine.

"Please try don't give up." I said. The glow coming from where our hands are joined stared to glow a really bright green, I looked down at it.

"What is happening?" I asked looking back up at Setsuna, she looked down at the glow and then at me.

"You… (Cough) I am healing him." She said in a flat voice.

"Don't, I need your help if we are going to save his life." She said when I started to move my hands away from hers, I placed them back over hers and concentrated on saving him.

"What is going on here?" Hideki said as he and the rest of the ANBU walked up to us.

"I am healing him, so he can be questioned." Setsuna said as she looked at me.

"We don't need him we already have one to be taken and questioned, so stop healing and kill him." Hideki ordered as he turned and stared to walk away.

"No we are healing him, I don't care what you say, I am not going anywhere until he is healed." I said as I looked over my shoulder at Hideki with determination in my eyes, he turned back around and looked at me.

"Is that so?" he asked as he walked towards me and stopped when he was right next to me.

"Hideki maybe it's best if we just let her heal this one, because I am pretty sure he is the leader of that group." Ikki said as he came and stepped between Hideki and me.

"To hell with this." Hideki said as he pulled out two Kunai and stabbed one of them into Ikki's right shoulder and pushed him out of the way, he then went straight for the ninja that Setsuna and I are trying to heal.

"Nooooo." I said as I jumped up as he lent over me to kill the ninja, I head butted him in the stomach and he fell on his side holding is stomach but he wasn't holding the Kunai anymore. I looked back at the ninja and saw that the Kunai is now buried deep in his chest over his heart, I looked over at Setsuna. Kyou and Akari while Kouta grabbed Hideki and tied him to a tree, and started questioning him.

"I am sorry but it pierced his heart, he is dead there I nothing I can do." She said as she removed her hands and stood up, I looked down at the ninja and let the tears run down my face. I turned around and walked over to Ikki who is now sitting against a tree holding his shoulder.

"Setsuna please, can you come heal him?" I called over my shoulder as I knelt down next to him.

"I am sorry you got injured because me." I apologised, not meeting his eyes_, I mean how can I when I'm the reason he is hurt._

"It's not your fault and this little scratch is nothing Ok, so smile for me will you?" he asked as I looked up at him and then at his wound in his shoulder then back to him.

"I don't think I can right now, I'm sorry but I just can't." I said looking down at my hands that is coved in the ninja's blood.

"Can you help me again it's a lot easier with two people? And because I am also not really trained in medical Ninjutsu so I'm not as good as the real thing" Setsuna said as she placed her hands over the wound and started to heal his wound then she looked over at me as her hands started to shake, I looked over at her and nodded. I lifted my hands up and placed them on hers and the green glow started to glow even brighter again, it only took a couple of minutes before Ikki was fully healed. We then all stood up.

"Thank you it feels a lot now better." Ikki said as he stretched his arms over his head. We started to walk over to the rest of the ANBU, but then suddenly everything started getting darker, and then everything went black and I felt myself falling.

* * *

**so there you have it I hope you liked it.**

**also to answer SandNinjaBunny's you will understand why I have made her ten and then made her so young as the story progresses and don't worry a lot of people have told me to make her older, and thank you for saying that you are getting into it. lol**

**I would also like to the people that have committed that they like my story it really dose mean a lot, my family thought that my story would flop and no one would like it, so I really do appreciate it :D xxx to all of you.**

**Next chapter: the ninja academy **

**thanks for reading love ya xx :D**


	6. The Leaf Village CH6

**Hey everyone I have finial figure out hoe this story is going to end but the problem is I really want to write it now but im nowhere near it so I have been forcing myself to try a concentrate on the chapters im working on now, But it will not stop me from dreaming about it every night HEHEHE you guys are going to love it.**

**anyway this chapter is pretty boring but have no fear the next chapter is AWESOME and INTERESTING lol **

**so enjoy and thank you for reading :D love ya xx**

**WARNING: langrage is going to be used in the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

**Attention: I just did some research because I had a feeling that I put her at the wrong age so just to let you know she is six years old, she is the same age as Naruto and his team but from what I have gathered they don't graduate until they are about ten. so she is six and Naruto is in the academy. Sorry that I had to change it even if it's just a year. If this sounds about right can someone let me know. thanks love ya xx :D**

Previously:I lifted my hands up and placed them on hers and the green glow started to glow even brighter again, it only took a couple of minutes and Ikki was fully healed. We then all stood up.

"Thank you it feels a lot now better." Ikki said as he stretched his arms over his head. We started to walk over to the rest of the ANBU, but then suddenly everything started getting darker, and then everything went black and I felt myself falling.

**Chapter 6: The leaf village**

I woke to a fresh breeze on my face, I opened my eyes slowly only to close them quickly as the sun is directly on my face. I moaned and tuned over then tried opening my eyes again, only to have a foot in my face.

"Ahhh." I shouted as I shuffled backwards and sat up to look at the owner of the foot. It belonged to Ikki and he was fast asleep in a chair with his feet up on the bed, just then a medical ninja walked in and looked at me when he saw that I was wake, he smiled and walked over to me.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked as he stopped at the bed and looked at his clipboard and then up at me.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked over at Ikki and then back at the medic.

"Well it seems that you have been poisoned, but we can't seem to figure out how the poison got into your system. We were hoping that you could tell us?" he said as he placed the clipboard back on the end of the bed.

"I am sorry but no, I only ate and drank what the ANBU gave me." I said and placed my hands in my lap.

"Did you get injured, cut or scratched anywhere?" he asked

"Umm, I'm afraid not the ANBU always made sure that I didn't get seriously injured." I said as I looked over at Ikki again. He is still asleep he must have been really tired.

"OK then, so how are you feeling, light handed? Or feeling like you need to be sick?" He said drawing my attention back to him. He is now again holding the clipboard.

"No I feel fine." I said and he nodded and wrote something on the clipboard, he then walked around the bed to stand next to me.

"OK I am just going to do a check-up and then I will leave you to rest." He said as he started examining me.

"How long have I been asleep? And what happen afterwards?" I asked.

"It would be five days, since you passed out in the forest and the ANBU had to rush you back here. They came running in and refused to leave until they knew what is wrong and if you would be OK, when we finished getting all the poison out of your system, and we told them that you would make it they went away but have been coming by daily to check on you and leave you fresh flowers, well all except him who hasn't left once since you arrived and he refuses to leave. He is quite amazing he has been awake the whole time you were here, this is the first time that he has slept." The man said as he looked over at Ikki. I smiled it is kind of nice to know that Ikki, Kyou, Kouta, Setsuna and Akari care about me that much, and I am pretty sure Hideki wouldn't come after what he did. I took a deep breath and then let it out, that was the first time I have seen someone die. I shook my head. I just needed to try to think of something else.

"OK all done, I am guessing that you must be hungry I'll get food and drink brought to you, is there anything else I can get you?" he said as he walked back to the end of the bed.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I said as I gave him a smile, he nodded and left. I sighed and looked over at Ikki and he is still fast asleep, I feel really bad that he made himself so tired because of me, I got out of bed and grabbed my pillow then I walked around the bed. I moved behind him and lifted his head a bit and placed the pillow under it, I didn't want to wake him, when I saw that he was still asleep I walked back around the bed and over to the window. I pulled myself up and sat on the window seal and looked out at the leaf village.

"Wow this is so cool." I said as I looked at the village, it is so full of color and the air is so fresh I took a deep breath in and let it go in a happy sigh. I looked up at the sky and started to quietly sing let me go – Gary barlow. I started to swing my legs and tap my fingers on the window to the beat.

"That's a really deep song, and you sing it beautifully. Did you write it?" I heard a voice say when I had just finished the song, it made me jump and turn quickly to see who it had come from. I sighed when I saw that it was Kouta, he is sitting on my bed with my pillow on his lap I looked over at Ikki to see that he is now very much awake and giving the evils to Kouta, but he couldn't really move anywhere with Kyou and Setsuna holding his shoulders and Akari sitting on him.

"What going on? Why is every holding Ikki down?" I asked as I hopped down from the window seal and walked over to the bed and hopped up beside Kouta to look at the four. Akari jumped off his lap and came to sit on the bed on the other side of me.

"Oh never mind that, what we all really want to know is how are you feeling? You know you really gave us all a scare little one." She said as she gave me a big hug, I hugged her back and then she pulled away.

"I am feel great, thank you for taking care of me, and I'm really sorry for making you all worry." I looked at them and gave them a smile and then looked over at Ikki and noticed that he still looks really tied, I got off the bed and walked over to him and stopped beside him. Then I punched him in the shoulder obviously it wouldn't really hurt him but I don't care it helps t get the message across.

"You're such a dummy." I said as I crossed my hands over my chest, the room went silent and everyone is looking back and forth between me and Ikki in total shock, Kyou and Setsuna now let go of him and stepped back with shock in their eyes.

"Ikki what did you do man, she looks ready to kill you." Kouta said before he started laughing his head off.

"Oh be quiet will you." Akari said as she picked up the pillow and slammed it into his face.

"Little one what's wrong?" Setsuna asked kneeling down next to me.

"You're such a dummy, do you want to end up in here next?" I punching him again ignoring everyone else.

"The medic told me that you haven't slept once since you all brought me in, you're going to make yourself sick. Now go home right now and sleep." I said as I pointed to the door.

"And Kouta you are mean for waking him up." I looking over my shoulder at him sticking my tongue out at him and then turning back around to look back at Ikki to make sure that he goes.

"Well look at that she scolds both of them with such ease maybe we should ask if she can join the ANBU? She is fearless" Akari said as she gave a small chuckle.

"I'm afraid that this will have to wait." Setsuna said to bring all of our attention to her, she is now leaning against the wall behind me. I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry but now that you're awake and able to move freely you need to come with us right now." She said as she moved away from the wall and walked over to us.

"OK let's go." I said and I ran over to the door. Man I can't wait to see the village, completely forgetting the food that the medic is going to bring me soon.

"Well, are you coming or not." I said turning and smiling at them, they nodded and walked over to me. Ikki held out his hand for me and I grabbed his hand.

"I'm still not happy with you, you can make yourself sick if you don't sleep." I said as I looked up at him with a sad look on my face.

"I'm sorry, I promise to get some sleep later OK?" he said as he looked back down at me and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Please put this on." Kyou said as she handed me the black cape that I discarded when the man had me over his shoulder. I took it and put it on, Ikki placed the hood on and we moved though the hallways of the hospital and made our way outside. We made our way down the main street, the colors and sounds were amazing and the food smells so good. I am looking in every direction at once. I felt a hand on my head.

"You're going to make yourself dizzy, calm down little chipmunk." Kouta said next to my ear.

"I can't help it this place is amazing, and the food smells so good." I said taking a big breath in.

"Hmm that's what I was just thinking, that's why I got these." Kouta said as he held out a bag of dumplings.

"Oh can I please have one?" I said letting go of Ikki's hand and looking at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"I'll tell you what if you can get this stick out of my hand you can have the whole bag." Kouta said as he held out his hand showing me the stick and then he turned and started to run.

"Hey I have a plan, when I say so you grab the stick." Ikki whisper into my ear and then pushed me to follow Kouta. I took off running after him, I can see him up ahead, he has turned around and is now running backwards waving the bag and then the stick in his hand at me. I picked up my speed, when all of a sudden the ground under Kouta give way and he got buried up to his torso.

"Now." I heard Ikki shout, remembering the little trick I picked up when I did karate a while back, I picked up my pace again, when I was only a meter away I skidded and kicked up his hand that has the stick in it, as the dirt went in his eyes and he let go of the stick. I pushed off the ground in the same movement and flipping over his head grabbing the stick in the process and landed behind him.

"Yes, I did it?" I looked at the stick in my hand and smiled.

"Well it looks like those dumplings are all hers." Akari said to Kouta as she walked up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"By the way nice moves, you totally made him look bad." She said as she held out her hand for me to high-five, I smiled and high-fived her. The other ANBU team members came up beside me and chuckled at Kouta.

"Hey are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get me out of here?" Kouta asked as he turned as much as he could to look at us.

"I would do it myself but I really don't feel like getting dirty." Kouta said, Ikki nodded and Kyou started doing hand signs, then the ground under Kouta started to lift him out of the earth. When he was fully above ground he dusted himself off and walked over to us.

"Well it seems that these are now yours." Kouta said as he held out the bag of dumplings to me.

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him I then took the bag and pulled five dumpling sticks out and handed one too each of them, that left four for me.

"Yum they smell so good, thanks everyone that was fun." I said as I took out one and took a bite I moaned, it tastes so good. I dug in and ate all of them in record time.

"Man, you ate them like a little pig." Kouta said with a chuckle, I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out.

"When was the last time you ate?" Setsuna asked as she knelt down in front of me and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Umm let's see, it would have to be when Ikki gave me that sandwich before I got taken." I said looking her in the eyes, she stood back up and looked at the rest of the ANBU team.

"OK come on let's go." Ikki said as he walked over to me and held out his hand, I took it and we started walking again.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked up at Ikki.

"To get you something else to eat. I'm sorry, I didn't think to make sure that you have had some think to eat before we left, can you forgive me?" Ikki said looking down at me.

"Well I don't know... haha just kidding I forgive you but only if I can have some Ramen." I say giving him a big smile.

"OK you have a deal." He answered with a chuckle, we moved quickly down the street and I smiled when I saw all the Hokage's faces on the wall up ahead. This is so cool, I still can't believe that I'm really here. I looked around to see if I can see any of the main characters as we walked, there is Ino getting yelled at by her mum but it looks like all the other characters are somewhere else.

"Here we are." Ikki said as we turned and faced a shop, I smiled noticing imminently that it is Itchiraku's Ramen shop. I have always wanted to try the Ramen here, it always looks so yummy when Naruto gets it. Ikki let go of my hand and turned to the others.

"Scatter." Ikki said and they all disappeared.

"Come you can eat your feel." Ikki said as he moved a bit of the drapes with his forearm and stepped back to let me though. I walked past him and he followed me in, I climbed up in one of the stools and Ikki sat next to me.

"Well hello, what can I get for you?" Teuchi said as he turned around and gave us a smile.

"I'll have Tonkatsu please and she will have..." Ikki started

"I'll have Miso Ramen with extra pork please." I said cutting Ikki off.

"OK coming right up." Teuchi said as he got to work making the Ramen. I looked around the small Ramen shop, and I smiled, it has a comfortable feel to it, even if we are the only ones here.

"Thank you." I said looking over at Ikki, he was already looking at me.

"For what?" her asked

"For everything, for coming to get me, for saving me, for being nice to me, for being there in the hospital and for the Ramen." I say giving him a smile and picked up my chopsticks.

"Here you go, enjoy." Ayame, Teuchi daughter said as she placed our Ramen down in front of us.

"Thanks it smells really good." I said as I took a deep breath in, it's making my mouth water. I looked over at Ikki and gave him a smile, he is still looking at me but I'm to hungry to worry about it now. I turned back to my food and dug in. WOW this is soooooo good I feel like i'm in heaven, now I know why Naruto loves this place so much, it's to die for. I finished quickly and looked over at Ikki and saw that he hasn't even touched his Ramen, and is still staring at me.

"What's wrong, you haven't touched your food." I asked worrying that I said something to upset him.

"Oh nothing I just have something on my mind, do you want another one?" he said as he looked down at my empty bowl.

"Yes please." I said giving him a smile, he nodded.

"Another Miso Ramen with extra pork please Teuchi." He said as he turned to the 'Old Man' as Naruto calls him. I saw Teuchi nodded and get to work making another one for me. I watched as he makes the Ramen and he really doesn't look that old, maybe early to mid-thirties but I have never been very good at guessing ages, but that still isn't very old.

Man ever since I somehow got here in Naruto, it has been so full on, from waking up in the middle of a battle to getting kidnapped, and I have so many question that I need to somehow figure out but at least some of them can be answered by the Hokage, which reminds me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked over at Ikki.

"To the Hokage, we were ordered once you are able to move that we bring you straight there." Ikki said, I looked down and saw that he has finished his food. Ayame placed my second bowl in front of me.

"Enjoy." She said as she picked up my other bowl and Ikki's then she walked over to the sink to wash them, I turned my attention back to Ikki.

"Then we shouldn't have stopped to eat, won't you and everyone else get in trouble?" I said as I dug into my food again.

"No I'm sure that the Hokage won't mind if we got you something to eat before we saw him." He said pulling out some money and placing it on the counter, I finished off the last bit then lifted the bowl to drink the broth.

"OK let's go then." I jumped off the stool and turned.

"Thank you very much for the awesome Ramen Mister." I said and gave a big smile.

"Your very welcome, come back anytime." Teuchi said as Ikki and I walked out.

"Bye." I called back to him and waved, we started walking again, me holding Ikki's hand then suddenly the rest of the team appeared around us. I jumped at the suddenness of it and I heard Kouta chuckle before I heard someone, probably Kyou hit him. I smiled and ducked my head and squeezed my mouth shut to stop myself from busting out laughing. These are meant to be ANBU the best of the best and skilled in killing and stealth, but when i'm around them they make me want to laugh and they make me feel so safe. I took a deep breath and raised my head, but my mouth fell open when I looked up at the Hokage tower, obviously I know it was going to be big but this is huge.

"WOW." I said as I looked up at it, we made our way inside and I stared looking around again. It looks exactly like it does in the anime, this is amazing we walked up the steps and then around a couple of corners to arrive at the Hokage's door. I saw Ikki nod and then Akari knocked, we heard a deep voice say that we could enter. I took a deep breath as Akari opened the door and walked in Ikki and I followed her with the others following us. Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage sat behind the desk looking at a book that was in front of him, all the ANBU went down on one knee and bowed their heads. The Hokage looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Please come and sit down." He said as he waved his arm at the chair in front of his desk, I walked over to it and sat down. Once I sit down Sarutobi looked over at the ANBU.

"Ikki wait till I have finished, the rest of you may go." He told them, they all nodded and the others disappeared leaving only Ikki who just stood up and walked over to the far corner. I turned my attention back to Lord Third and placed my hands in my lap.

"I am guessing that you have many question, but I will tell you now that you may not be ready to hear the answers to some of them." he stood up and walked over to the window looking out at the leaf village.

"Then I won't ask them now." the old man turned and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I stood up from the chair not feeling comfortable sitting anymore.

"Well there is one question that I do want to know, not matter what." I said looking at the old men, he nodded and I put my hand in my pocket.

"I want to know if the man and his team are OK? the man who gave me this?" I pulled out the scroll from my pocket and handed it to the old man, he looked at the scroll not needing to open it.

"I'm afraid no, we found all their bodies badly torn up, only one of them made it back but he has been hospitalized ever since." he said not looking at me and placing the scroll on his desk. I closed my eyes and held back the tears. He was a really nice guy and now because of me he is dead. I took a deep breath.

"Lord Hokage, I want to be trained to become a ninja." he looked up at me and I made sure he could see the determination in my eyes. I will not be useless ever again, I am going to train and become strong. I don't even know how I got here or even when I am going to get back, if I can get back.

"Hmm yes I think that is a good idea but you will not be going into the academy, I will give you a private teacher."

"OHH YEAH, I'M GOING TO BE A NINJA. I'M GOING TO BE A NINJA." I yelled as I jumped up and down and started doing a happy dancing.

"OK please calm down, once the training starts you will feel differently I grantee it, Ikki will take you to your apartment, Your teacher will collect you from your house tomorrow morning. Oh and here you will need this too." he handed me a thick envelope, and I placed it in my pocket and decided to look at it later.

"Oh and one more thing your name from now on is to be Akiko." the old man said, I went to open my mouth to protest.

Knock Knock

"Enter." the old man said and the two old council jerks walked in. I really feel like giving them the evils, and do you know what I did just that, I don't like them they are just ass lickers.

"Goodbye Akiko, it was nice to meet you." the old men said as he came over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, when he moved back Ikki was beside me so I nodded and gave a small bow to the old man.

"See ya Lord Hokage." I said as I turned and walked out of the office, the door slammed shut behind us. I stopped and stuck my tongue out at the closed door, then I turned to Ikki.

"Ikki can I ride on you back, Pleaseee." I looking up at him. He just nodded and went down on one knee so I could hop on his back, he stood back up and we took off out the closest window, we started jumping from roof top to roof top.

"Hey Ikki what happened to Hideki?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"He turned out to be aligned with the people who were trying to take you but before we could bring him in to question him farther he escaped." Ikki said dryly. He jumped down from the roof and we landed, Ikki reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, I jumped off his back and moved to stand beside him as he moved to the door of a decent size house. It was two stories and painted an awful green color, I will have to ask if I could paint it later. Ikki opened the door and stepped back for me to walk in, I took off my sandals and looked around the entrance area, Ikki is now inside leaning on the door watching me as I looked around. I stopped and spun around to looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Is this all mine?" I asked, Ikki nodded and held out the key, I took the key smiling and spinning around.

"Oh thank you." I said as I ran, jumped and hugged him, he caught me and held me close.

"I have to go now but if you need anything just call out to me i'll be there, OK?" he said as he sat me down and ruffled me hair.

"I will, and thank you for everything again." I smiled at him as I put the key in my pocket, he just nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. I turned and ran all over the house, oh wait my house, once I had run into and looked around every room on the first floor which was a kitchen, a lounge room and an empty room, I ran up the stirs.

'AWW." I cried when I fell face first over the last step, I rolled over on my back and sat up rubbing my now red nose. I stood up and turned, there is two doors on the left wall and two on the right. I decided to walk to the closest door on the left, I open it and walked in, inside the room is a bed and a side dresser, I walked over to one of the doors in the room and saw a note I pulled it off the door and read it.

**'Hey there kiddo just thought you might like some of these, if you need more go to Figishu's shop tell him I sent you and he'll give you a good deal, anyway hope you like them, see you are, Akari.'** I smile opening the doors and my mouth dropped.

"IT'S HALF THE SIZE OF THE ROOM." I shouted, and let me tell you the room is huge, I looked at the biggest walk in wardrobe I have ever seen. I mean yeah sure you see them in movies, but this is an awesome wardrobe, it already has some clothes in the shelves and I smiled, they are so nice. I turned and walked out of the room to the other door on the left, I opened it and looked inside it is a empty just a bit smaller then the other, so I moved to the door that is across to the one I just walked out of, I opened the door and saw that it is a cupboard and it has already been filed with towels, soaps and other bathroom equipment. I turned to the other door on the right, opening it to revile a massive bathroom it was the size of both rooms put together. It had one huge shower you can probably fit six people in it, and with them still not touching each other, then there was two sinks in a really long bench with a mirror going all the way along the wall above the bench, then there was a hot springs. No I am not joking, it is huge. There was another door next to the bench, I walked over and opened it, inside is a clean looking toilet. I smiled this house is amazing.

"But the color of all the walls are going to have to change." I said as I looked at all the walls, outside was a gross green color and inside is this hot pink two of the worse color ever. I went back down stirs and sat at the kitchen table and just as I did the envelope fell out of my pocket, I might as well look at it now, I bent down and picked it up then I opened it, inside is two folded up pieces of paper and a lot of money, I pulled out the paper and saw that one of them is a map of the leaf village, I opened the other and it was a letter.

**'Akiko, I hope you like your new home, and just to make sure you don't get lost here is a map anytime you need me just come by my office. Sarutobi.'**

I got up from my chair still holding the envelope, I decided to only take a little bit of money with me just in case I wanted to buy something, the rest I put in my side dress, I took off the coat that the ANBU had given me to wear and put it on my bed, then I grabbed the map and money and put it in my pocket and ran down the stairs, grabbing the key out of my other pocket to lock the door once I go outside.

I have been walking around for an hour now just looking at all the shops, and my feet are starting to hurt, I pulled the map out of my pocket and looked down at it and saw that there is a park not to far from where I am. I turned left and then right and then left again and saw that it was a dead end.

"Ohh come on." I yelled as I turned around and started to head back to where I had come from to try again, just as I am exiting the side street I collide with someone and fall backwards onto my bum.

"Aww, aww that hurt." I said as I started rubbing the side of my bum.

"Well next time you should watch where your going." I looked up at the person that the voice belong to, and just my luck it's the one and only stuck up jerk Neji hyuga, well he is stuck up now I don't mind him after the chūnin exams. I looked at him and the got up.

"Why are you so mean I bumped it to you by accident and it was half your fault too, maybe you should watch where your going?" I said and walked past him not feeling in the mood to deal with him.

"What did you just say to me." Neji said as he grabbed my arm to stop me from moving and turned me to face him.

"Get you hands off me you jerk." I said and grabbed his hand to try to remove it.

"Whatever you not worth my time." he said as he removed his hand from my arm and pushed me backwards making me land on my bum again.

"Watch where your going or next time I wont let you off with a simple push." he said to me before turning and walking away. I got up and dusted the dirt off my bum, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mm self-obsessed jerk." I said before walking in the other direction. OK now it's time to find the park and have some fun.

* * *

**Yes I told you it was going to be boring but suck it up. I do feel like I am getting better at writing this story though.**

**anyway so please let me know if I get the age ruffle right.**

**I am sorry to the Neji fans for making him sound mean but this needed to happen for what happens later on. I do acutely like Neji I think he has some mad skills, but it was ether going to be him or Sasuke but Sasuke only gets mean after his brother murders his clan and that hasn't happen so its Neji.**

**anyway if you have any question please let me know and I will try and answer them without giving the story away lol**

**so thank you for reading my sad attempt at a story I hope you continue. love ya :D xx **


End file.
